16: Ennoviada & Embarazada
by GirlPattinson
Summary: Bella queda embarazada a los 16 de su novio y él se va a la universidad, sin saberlo. Ella tendrá que luchar por su bebé, con la ayuda de su hermano y sus amigos pero no es tan fácil como parece.
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa **Stephenie Meyer** pero la trama es mía. **Prohibida** su reproducción sin mi consentimiento.

_**Summary:**_ Bella queda embarazada a los 16 de su novio y él se va a la universidad, sin saberlo. Ella tendrá que luchar por su bebé, con la ayuda de su hermano y sus amigos pero no es tan fácil como parece.

_**Prefacio**_

_Sabía que los había defraudado. Ellos no lo esperaban._

_Sabía que ella __**no **__me apoyaría. Tal vez, me odiaría._

_Por un estúpido error de mi parte, compliqué a la familia. _

_Esperaba que él se quedara conmigo pero… __**no**__ lo hizo. Se fue._


	2. Parte de la rutina

**BellaPOV**

_Los gritos de Charlie y Renée. Jacob golpeando la puerta. El olor a comida quemada. Y yo, aquí estaba, encerrada en el baño._

Era jueves y venía vomitando desde el lunes, mi hermano se había preocupado por mi salud desde ese día pero estoy segura que fue por culpa de la comida que había traído nuestro padre para cenar.

– ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¡Sal del baño, por favor! –Escuché gritar a Jacob del otro lado de la puerta, se le notaba preocupado.

No le respondí, no pude y él volvió a repetir sus últimas palabras. Lavé mi rostro y abrí la puerta, apresurándome a salir y esquivando a Jacob. Como ya estaba arreglada, tomé mi mochila y caminé hacia la puerta, decidida a salir de esta casa pero me detuve en la entrada de la cocina.

– ¡Dijiste que la comida estaría lista cuando yo llegara, que habrías pagado al menos una cuenta! ¿Y qué encuentro? ¡Nada, nada de eso! –Era la voz de mi padre reprochándole cosas a mi madre, ya era parte de la rutina.

– ¡No tuve tiempo, Charlie! ¡No soy una máquina! ¡Tú ni siquiera tienes tiempo para tus hijos!

– ¡No tengo tiempo porque trabajo, mujer! Además, ¡tú tampoco pasas tiempo con ellos!

Mi madre iba a replicarle algo pero notó mi presencia y susurró mi nombre débilmente, a lo que mi padre logró verme también. Sus miradas permanecieron en mí por un buen rato, había silencio y un par de minutos después, mi hermano apareció detrás de mí. Mi padre susurró mi nombre pero Jacob le interrumpió.

–Bella ha vuelto a vomitar y ustedes sólo pelean, discuten todo el tiempo. –Les informó, preocupado y enojado a la vez. Luego, me miro intentando sonreír y me avisó que me esperaba afuera.

Mis padres se quedaron en silencio y yo no tardé en caminar hacia la afuera de la casa, antes de salir, pude escuchar el llanto de mi madre y el susurro de mi padre, intentando reconfortarla. Quise detenerme pero Jacob me llevaba de la mano hacia su auto y no podía hacer nada.

Él manejó hasta el instituto, dónde nos separamos para irnos con nuestros propios grupos de amigos. Jacob estaba en un grado mayor, ya casi salía de aquí y podría ir a la universidad, a mí me faltaba un año aún.

Rosalie se estaba devorando a Emmett con sus besos cuando llegué a donde se encontraban pero bueno, no podía quejarme porque con Edward le hacíamos lo mismo. Y hablando de mi novio, él no se encontraba aquí.

–Hey, Alice, ¿has visto a tu hermano?

–Estaba aquí hace un rato, es probable que te haya ido a buscar. –Me respondió antes de volver su atención hacia su rubio novio.

Estaba decidida a ir a buscarlo pero sonó la campana, anunciando que era hora de entrar. Bufé enojada, necesitaba verlo y ya. Me di la vuelta para caminar hacia la entrada pero choqué con alguien un poco más alto que yo.

–Perdón, no vi por donde iba pero tú también debes de tener cuidado. –Murmuré más enojada aún y le di un pequeño empujón.

– ¿Así tratas a tu novio, cariño?

– ¡Edward! –Me colgué de su cuello y él rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos mientras nos besábamos.

Se pudo escuchar a alguien toser e imaginé que sería nuestro grandulón amigo, Emmett. Siempre hacía eso cuando nos encontraba besándonos, para que nos separáramos y si no lo lograba, formaba un plan para ser separados por terceros.

–Hola, hermano–Le saludo mi novio con una media sonrisa y tomó mi mano antes de que los tres comenzáramos a caminar hacia el instituto, entablando una agradable conversación.

Nuestro amigo se quedó a mitad de camino por su salón y Edward me acompañó hasta el mío, dónde compartía clase con Jasper. En la entrada volvimos a besarnos antes de que yo entrara y él se fuera a su salón.


	3. ¿Volviste a vomitar?

**BellaPOV**

Al entrar a la clase, todas las miradas se clavaron sobre mí y eso era de esperar, estaba llegando tarde.

–Señorita Swan, espero que la próxima vez llegue a tiempo para mi clase y ahora, por favor, siéntese junto al señor Whitlock. –Habló fríamente el profesor, me miraba como si me hubiese descubierto robando.

Asentí un poco molesta y caminé despreocupadamente hacia mi lugar, saqué el cuaderno junto a un lápiz y luego tiré la mochila en el suelo, cerca de la pata de la mesa. El profesor siguió su charla sobre el tema de hoy y una hoja mal recortada cayó encima de mi cuaderno.

"_Señorita Swan, espero que la próxima vez el señor Cullen la deje escapar antes de su sesión de besos…. "_

Sonreí, ocultando la risa que provocaba la nota de mi mejor amigo. Lo miré y estaba intentando disimular su risa también, tomé la misma hoja y le respondí.

"_Señor Whitlock, lamento informarle que no tengo la mínima intención de que eso pase."_

Jasper no respondió más nada, tampoco le escribí más y la clase prosiguió su aburrido rumbo hasta finalizar, cuando todos salieron corriendo. Él y yo salimos un poco más tarde pero no nos alejamos mucho, bromeamos un poco y volvimos a entrar.

El profesor Varner volvió a entrar para dar su aburrida clase de matemáticas, todo el día fue así. Profesores entrando y saliendo de la clase, igual que siempre. La tarde siguió hasta que termino el horario de clases y todos volvimos a nuestras casas. Jacob pasó por mí, luego de que ambos nos despidiéramos de nuestras respectivas parejas.

Al llegar a casa, obviamente que nuestro padre no se encontraba allí y Renée pareció sorprendida cuando le llame la atención, anunciando nuestra llegada.

– ¿Cómo que ya están aquí? ¿Por qué tan temprano? –Preguntó ocultando el teléfono de casa, era obvio que estaba muy entretenida con esa persona.

–Mamá, es la misma hora de siempre y creo que Jacob volvió a irse. Ya sabes, con Leah…–Le informé de lo último porque mi hermano ni siquiera había entrado a casa.

–Así que… ¿la hora de siempre? –Miró su reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca derecha y luego, volvió a mirarme.

–Sí, mamá, no importa. Iré a… iré a mi cuarto, tengo tarea que hacer. –Le avisé ignorando el hecho de que ella se encontraba en otro planeta.

–Espera… ¿Vendrá Edward? –Preguntó, fingiendo estar interesada por ello, antes de volver a meterse en la conversación del teléfono.

–No lo sé pero si viene… sólo déjalo pasar–Respondí, sin ganas, emprendiendo camino hacia mi cuarto. Tal vez ya ni me hubiese escuchado.

Luego de haberme duchado y vestido cómodamente, encendí el equipo de música y comencé a hacer las tareas del instituto. Ya iba terminando cuando comencé a sentir un extraño sabor en la boca, luego de eso, sólo sé que corrí al baño y vomité nuevamente.

No entendía que era lo que me pasaba, no entendía que era lo que andaba mal, no entendía nada. Sólo sabía que no quería que Jacob se preocupara por mí, no me gusta verlo disgustado por mi estado. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir y unos brazos se encontraban abrazándome fuertemente, él se encontraba sentado a mi lado.

–Hermosa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que anda mal? –Se notaba la preocupación y la angustia en su voz.

No le respondí, no encontraba fuerzas para hacerlo y lo que atiné a hacer, fue mirarlo a los ojos y seguir llorando, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

–Bella, sólo dime que es lo que pasó y te ayudaré, sabes que estaré para ti–Me rogó mi novio mientras me cargaba hacia mi cama, donde me acostó y él se sentó a mi lado.

Pasados los minutos, logré tranquilizarme pero Edward seguía preocupado y en cuánto iba a responderle, unos gritos llamaron mi atención. Charlie había llegado y ahora, él y Renée estaban discutiendo.

–No es nada, es sólo… estoy harta de esta situación–Le respondí, ocultando la situación a la cual me refería.

Él me observó detenidamente, como si estuviese buscando algo en mi mirada y que no encontraba a simple vista. Susurró un _"Está bien" _aunque yo sabía bien que no era suficiente para él. Me ayudó a terminar las tareas y hablamos por un rato antes de que tuviese que irse, mi hermano regresó en ese mismo momento y me preguntó si algo había pasado.

–Lo mismo de siempre, papá vino y bueno, ya sabes el resto…

– ¿Volviste a vomitar? –Preguntó directamente, cambiando el tema radicalmente. –No me mientas, Bella. Quiero la verdad. ¿Volviste a vomitar?

–Jacob… no te preocupes, estaré bien–Le prometí, sin responderle realmente su pregunta.

Él asintió, aunque yo sabía que no estaba de acuerdo y solté un suspiro, al verlo hacer una mueca. Charlie pasó por nuestro lado, apenas saludándonos.

–Debería haber prestado más atención, no sé qué haría si le quitara el celular y las tarjetas de crédito. ¡Ni hablar de las salidas raras que tiene! –Se quejó nuestro padre, hablaba consigo mismo y no tenía intenciones en que nadie más le escuchara.

Jacob fue hasta la cocina para la cena, yo simplemente me acosté temprano. Quería terminar este día, no había sido nada lindo. Sólo quería que terminara esto que me estaba pasando… Saber que era.


	4. Creo que estás embarazada

**BellaPOV**

Otro día que empezó igual, salir corriendo a vomitar y los gritos de mis padres, en la cocina. La única diferencia es que luego de bañarme y arreglarme para otro día de clase, me percaté de que Jacob no estaba.

Fui hasta su cuarto, al cuarto de nuestros padres, el baño, la sala y la cocina pero no estaba. Charlie y Renée estaban muy metidos en su pelea, que no notaron mi presencia ni la ausencia de mi hermano.

Tomé el teléfono celular y marqué su número, atendió enseguida. Él estaba camino al instituto, de hecho, ya estaba estacionando allí y que antes, había pasado a buscar a Leah. Me arreglé, luego de finalizar la llamada y salí de casa con el mismo destino que mi hermano había tenido. El instituto.

Edward estaba esperándome pero simplemente, lo ignoré y seguí mi camino. Él, Alice y Jasper se quedaron extrañados, podía sentir sus miradas en mí hasta que entré a mi salón. A los minutos, mi mejor amigo entró buscándome con la mirada. Claro, había olvidado la parte en que compartíamos hasta el asiento.

–Quisiera saber la razón de no saludarnos, de ignorarnos. –Habló él, luego de unos minutos de silencio. Lo miré, desviando mi atención del profesor por un momento y la mirada de Jasper se junto con la mía. Parecía confundido pero divertido por la situación.

–No estoy de humor, Whitlock, no me molestes con eso. –Le murmuré seca, fría, sin humor, sin ganas.

Él bufó, negando con su cabeza y fijo la mirada hacia adelante, en el profesor y en lo que éste decía. Un repentino mareo se apodero de mí, debía controlarlo, no podía salir de clases otra vez. Llevaba una semana haciendo eso y algunos profesores ya se estaban preocupando, al igual que mi amigo lo había hecho.

Estuve ignorándolos por todo el día, incluyendo a mi hermano también y pase la mayoría de los descansos en el baño. Sí, estaba vomitando. Vomitando y llorando. Esto estaba acabando conmigo, tenía miedo, quería saber que era lo que me pasaba.

Al terminar el turno, volvimos con Jacob a casa y podía notarse lo preocupado que estaba él por mí. _Lo lamento, hermano, lamento preocuparte tanto, no es mi intención._

Ese día me acosté temprano, luego de hacer todas las tareas que nos habían enviado. El sábado no me levanté de la cama en todo el día, mi hermano pasó a saludarme antes de irse con sus amigos y mi madre hizo lo mismo pero sin decirme a dónde iba realmente. Charlie, obviamente, estaba trabajando, igual que siempre.

Dos por tres, me levantaba para ir a vomitar y al volver a la cama, comenzaba a llorar. Era como la quinta vez que me pasaba esto, cuando noté que el celular sonaba. No podía decidir si iba a atender o dejar que colgara, era Alice.

– ¡Isabella! –Me nombró la voz cantarina de la hermana de mi novio, podía escucharse bien el sonido de los vehículos en el ambiente. Estaba conduciendo y también escuchaba algo de música, podía escuchar a Taylor Swift cantando de fondo.

–No, no, no y no. –Me adelanté a lo que iba a decir, siempre me terminaba convenciendo, de todas maneras.

–Bella… –Pronunció mi apodo suave y tranquilamente– No sabes que es y estoy segura de que no es lo que crees. No tiene nada que ver con compras, es algo… serio.

Así que esta vez no eran las compras semanales, era algo serio. Tal vez, algo le había pasado a Edward. O a ella, o a Jasper. Oh, por Dios. De fondo, lejos de mis pensamientos, apenas podía oír a mi amiga hablándome.

– ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! ¡Por favor, di algo aunque sea! –Yo volvía a mis pensamientos mientras ella seguía– ¡Ábreme la puerta, ya estoy aquí!

–Está abierta, Al… –Le susurré al darme cuenta del sentido de sus palabras y luego de eso, terminé la llamada.

Al rato, escuché la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe. Unos tacones que parecían correr y luego, Alice a mi lado. Ambas nos quedamos mirando hasta que yo desvié la mirada.

–Algo te está pasando y quiero saber que es.

–Tampoco yo sé que me pasa…

– ¿Cómo qué no sabes? –Preguntó alarmada y preocupada, a la vez.

– ¡No lo sé, Alice, no lo sé! –Grité antes de comenzar a llorar, nuevamente.

Ella me quedo mirando, podía sentirlo y unos minutos después, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con Edward, ¿verdad?

Me aferré con fuerza a ella, abrazándola y sin decir nada, sin responder su pregunta. Ni yo sabía si esto tenía que ver con mi novio, o si era otra cosa. Alice se separó de mí y me miro, intentando averiguar algo. Yo sólo podía llorar e intentar limpiar las lágrimas.

–Bella… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué te escondes en los baños y sales de clase?

Suspiré. Era mi mejor amiga, debía contarle.

–Estoy vomitando desde el lunes. Creí que era por una comida que había ingerido pero… cada vez, es peor. Alice… ayúdame, por favor.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia el medio de la habitación, como buscando algo. Se dio la vuelta, observando todo lo que aquí había.

–Alice…

No hubo respuesta, sólo se dio la vuelta nuevamente y me miro, con una seria expresión en su rostro.

–Alice… Dime

–Vas a decirme que estoy loca pero, Bella, con lo que me dijiste, es algo muy probable y me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

–Bella… –Suspiró, parecía estar buscando las palabras indicadas– Creo que estás embarazada.

* * *

Mil disculpas por demorar tanto en actualizar, hubieron muchos problemas y además de eso, la inspiración no venía. En fin, voy a ponerme las pilas y... bueno, espero les esté gustando. ¡Gracias por leer & por los review!


End file.
